


Alternative

by littletechiebird



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Red Hood and the Outlaws, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletechiebird/pseuds/littletechiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Tim suggests he and Jason do something together which Jason misinterprets as a quiet movie night at home. A disappointed Tim later finds that what the dinner and movie he had hoped for could not have been anywhere as nice as staying home turned out to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative

When he had said that they should do something? What he came back to was not what he had wanted or expected. 

The night after suggesting it, Tim had started to plan. The thoughts swam around in his head as he continued his conversation with Jason over the encrypted line as he headed back to his apartment after a full night of patrol. Jason hadn’t been easy to convince. From his initial reaction, it sounded like it was just an irritation to him. Something that he was being forced to do. Maybe it was, considering most nights were reserved for work, food when they remembered to eat, and sex when they needed it, or just wanted it. Their relationship didn’t really allow for much else, not for the most part. Their “relationship” was complicated. They had no set boundaries or rules. Neither of them really knew what to expect, and they just took what came, making decisions when it came up for them to. 

That afternoon, after getting out of classes - one of the varying times he’d been able to attend - he’d made reservations at a restaurant he’d chosen in the back of his mind the night before when he’d been finishing his report. He’d pulled up the schedule of movies playing at the theatre that night, and picked a movie he knew he wouldn’t mind seeing, as well as one that would please Jason, and further planned the schedule out in his head. 

They’d have an hour for dinner, half an hour to get to the theatre and get their tickets, get their snacks, and settle in with a decent seat before the trailers even started playing.  It would work out well. He even allowed a ten minute window of extra time in case a problem arose somewhere in there, because he found that to be enough time to come up with a solution and get the problem taken care of, should one arise. He wanted things to go well. It was going to be, more or less, a date. Even if things were complicated, this was important to him. This was the first time, in a long time, that he felt truly like himself, and not one of the personas he had to live through so much of the time.

Getting back to his apartment, he dropped his backpack near the door and took off his shoes, going straight through the halls to his room. He’d have to get dressed, because Jason was due there in half an hour. Looking at his closet, he just stared at the collection, trying to find something that would jump out at him as the proper attire for the coming night. 

Suddenly he hated everything he owned.

This was ridiculous. 

Closing his eyes and grunting in frustration to himself, he brought his hand to cover his face before letting his fingers run back through his hair. Letting his arm fall to the side, he pulled a pair of jeans from the hanger and then a red hooded henley and a dark jacket. He tossed them onto his bed and stared at them as if to judge the clothing itself. 

This wasn’t a big deal.

It was just an outfit.

Throwing off his clothes from earlier that day, he dressed int he ones he had chosen for that night. He wasn’t going to think about it anymore. He was honestly just going to irritate himself otherwise. 

“Baby bird!”

He hadn’t even heard the door open before Jason announced his presence. 

Tim glanced to the clock. He was early.

Jason was never early for anything.

Leaving his room and heading back to his living room, he found Jason sitting on the couch, settled in with a couple bags on the coffee table in front of him, turning on his tv and DVD player. “Jason, what—”

“Hurry up and sit down. I don’t know what the hell this movie is, but I’m starting it whether you’re ready and sitting here, or not.”

“But Jay—”

“Food is getting cold, too.”

Food? Movie? But he had reservations for them. And he had picked out a movie at the theatre. This wasn’t what he had planned.. What was he doing? What was that smell? Had he gotten chinese?

Well this wasn’t right. He’d made plans. He’d wanted them to go out and enjoy themselves. They were always cooped up inside, except for when they were running around Gotham - trying to save it in their own ways. 

He opened his mouth to make his thoughts and disappointment known - he’d made a plan, after all, and he wanted to stick to it - but something stopped him then and he looked at the situation. 

First of all, Jason had gotten here early for the time Tim had requested him to come.

Second of all, he had actually come.

Third, and finally, was the most amazing part. Jason had gotten dinner for them. Not only that, but it seemed that he had picked out a movie for their dinner entertainment. Jason had not only taken this seriously, but he had taken initiative. Just from Tim’s suggestion, Jason had taken all of the preparation on himself. He was the one who had made sure it would really happen. 

Maybe.. it wasn’t so bad. 

He couldn’t really help the small grin that came so easily as he settled on the couch next to the other. It was just a minute or so, not paying attention to what was being pictured on the tv, nor the fact that Jason was just starting to unpack his dinner, that he placed a hand on Jason’s thigh, the other going to rest upon his cheek as he turned him to face him and closed the gap between them. The kiss was impatient, because suddenly he didn’t care about the movie, or the dinner that was slowly losing the fresh heat. 

He felt the tenseness of Jason’s surprise before he pushed it aside and kissed back with just as much force. Tim’s hand dropped to his chest, trying to push Jason back as he got closer, moving to straddle him. But, surprise surfaced again, this time on Tim’s part, as Jason broke them apart. “Shit— wait.” He was panting, and so was Tim. Their eyes were both starting to fog with want, but Jason was determined, and had something to say. “What about the damn movie?”

“We’ll start it over.”

“The food?”

“That’s what an oven or microwave is for.”

“I’m kind of hungry  _now_?” 

Tim rolled his eyes. He knew it was mostly a joke, and he was just causing trouble since nothing could ever be easy. Besides, he also knew it was because he had made such a big deal about this to begin with, and now he was the one postponing it. But it was just for a short while.. and it was in favor of something that neither of them would object to.

“Well when I’m done with you, you’ll definitely be hungry. So shut up and let me kiss you.”

Jason grinned dangerously, hands shooting out to pull the other boy back in close, and Tim went back in for more.


End file.
